Recently, an organic EL display device using an organic EL layer as an emission section has been used as a display device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-189190). The organic EL display device includes an organic EL diode unit in which a plurality of emission sections are arranged in a lattice shape, a diode substrate and a sealing substrate configured to sandwich the organic EL diode unit, and an adhesive section configured to attach the diode substrate and the sealing substrate to surround the organic EL diode unit. A mounting section configured to mount an IC and a flexible printed circuit board is formed at one side edge section of a diode substrate disposed outside the adhesive section. Then, an extraction interconnection extracted from the organic EL diode unit crosses the adhesive region at which the adhesive section on the diode substrate is adhered and extends to the mounting section.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-019151 is another example of the above-described related art.